Anniversary
by sexbell
Summary: It is Regina & Emma's two year anniversary, sorry but that all I can really say without giving anything away This is an SQ FF


**Anniversary 3**

 **Hi guys just a short one, I got way too much on my mind to sleep tonight and yes I know I should be working on Chapter 9 of The Way We Use To Be, but I am little a mood I feel like doing something sad, so enjoy.**

It's such a lovely night that Regina and I had decided to walk, to the restaurant, you see it is our two year anniversary, I'll been looking forward to our anniversary dinner all week, ever since I over hear Regina and my Mother talking.

I didn't hear everything just the last bit of they conversation " _well Regina you have my blessing, I can't wait to have another grandchild so don't wait too long"_ before I could hear anymore I let out a sneezed that I had been trying to hold onto, by sneezing I let them know I was there.

Regina had asked me how long I had be standing there, so I lied and told her I just walked through the door, I did ask what they was up to, but Regina told me that Mary Margaret was helping her with something for our anniversary and if I asked her or tried to get it out of Mary Margaret then I would be sleeping in the spare bedroom for the next two weeks, which meant no sex for two weeks.

So I promise Regina that I wouldn't ask and that I would be a good girl and wait until our anniversary, I don't think Regina believe me as she also got Mary Margaret to promise to call her if I try to get anything out of her.

So I knew Regina means business and that I was in trouble if my Mother and Regina was working together, so I left it alone, but I already knew that Regina was going to ask me to have another child with her, of course I am going to say yes because I am so in love with her and she makes me so happy, I couldn't say no to her.

I am guessing Regina is really nervous about asking me as she's hardly said three words to me all night, I have only even seen Regina this nervous once before and that was when she was trying to ask me out on a date, I thought she looked so cute when she was nervous and struggling to find the right words.

But as cute as I find Regina when she is nervous I thought I would try to help settle her nerves if I can.

I stop walking and take her hand in mine, Regina also stopped walking and turned to look me in the eyes, I let go of her hand, taking her face in both my hands and look deep into her eyes, I love Regina chocolate brown eyes, every time I look into her eyes I am afraid that I will get lost in them.

" _Regina I love you so much, if I was to die right now! I would die happy because you loved me"_ as I tell Regina this I see a tear forming in her eye, so I leaned in to kiss her lips ever so lightly, letting the love I have for Regina run freely in that one kiss

" _Emma I love you so much it hurt"_ Regina say after pulling back from our kiss, I was just about to go back in for another kiss when I saw Ruby at the corner of my eye.

I look over Regina shoulder to see Ruby walking across the street toward us, then I hear what sounds like a car, I look to the left just in time to see a car racing around the corner and heading right toward Ruby.

Without giving it a thought I push Regina out of my way as I start running toward Ruby yelling at her to get out of the way, I get to Ruby in time to push her out of the way of the car and the next thing I knew my whole body hurt like hell and I am lying in the middle of the road, it feels like every bone in my body is broken.

I hear Regina screaming at Ruby to call for an ambulance, my eyes are open but my vision is blurring, I am able to make out Regina beside me, I can feel her very carefully lifting me up into her arms and holding me close to her

" _Emma, Emma can you hear me sweetheart?"_ I can hear the panic in her voice

" _Regina?"_ I ask not really knowing what I am asking I feel a little confuse as to what is happening right now! All I know right now is that I am in a lot of pain

" _You fight Emma, don't you deal leave me"_ Regina is crying now, why is she crying for?

" _Where am I going?"_ I ask Regina as I can taste the blood in my mouth, what is happening, why does my body hurt so much and why can I taste blood?

" _You're not going anywhere you are staying right here with me"_ Regina tells me, but it sounds like an order

" _Regina I am scared, I don't understand what is happening right now!"_ I tell Regina

" _Your hit your head, that why your probably feeling a little confuse right now! But there nothing to be scared off, I am right here with you"_ I try my hardest to keep my focus on Regina but my eyes are starting to feel heavy.

" _As long as you are by my side, I won't be afraid, just don't leave me Regina"_ I tell Regina

" _I am not going anyway and neither are you, you're going to get through this and when you do I have something very important to ask you"_ Regina tells me, I am so focus on Regina and on keeping my eyes open that I almost couldn't feel the pain in my body

" _What do you want to ask me?"_ I ask Regina as I can feel myself slipping away, no I can't go, I can't leave Regina, I can't leave Henry and then there are my parents, I only just found them, not to mention everybody else in this town who I'll come to care about and love, no I am not ready to leave this world yet!.

" _I asks you when you're better and at home with me"_ Regina tells me, but I fear this is it, this is the end and if I have to leave this world and every one I care about behind, then I want to leave knowing what Regina question is, even those I already know, oh Regina I wish we could have one more change together to be a family to have that child you want us to have.

" _please Regina ask me, I want to know"_ I beg her, as I know I don't have long left to live now, I can hear the ambulance approaching but they won't get here in time to save me

" _Alright I will ask you, Emma Swan will you marry me?"_ Regina asked me, I wanted to laugh at now stupid I was too think Regina would want another child with me before we was married

Somehow I find my last little bit of strength I had in me to reach up and place my hand on Regina cheek

" _Yes Regina Mills I will Marry you, i..love..you"_ and with that I closed my eyes, never to open them again.

The End

 **I hope you enjoy please R &R sorry for any mistakes but it is 2:32am over here**


End file.
